


Kansas

by Scrunchles



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, all of my scouts have an obsession with pancakes sue me, fem scout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper is driving Scout home for the Christmas holiday, both to meet her family and be able to spend time with her away from their well-meaning but eccentric teammates.  A stop over in Kansas allows them to get some rest and food-- but that can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kansas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissPixieStix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPixieStix/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> This is a Secret Santa fic for LittleMissPixieStix~

Dustbowl was a thousand kilometers behind them by the time they stopped for the evening.

 

The sky was near dark-- it had been for half an hour, though it wasn't even six yet.  Soft lavender tinted with yellow and pink colored the distant horizon, and graduated quickly to a somber dark purple that faded to black.  Stars winked down at Sniper as he pulled off the road and into a motel parking lot.  Both his back and Scout were begging him to stop.

 

"Kansas," Scout groused, climbing out of the cab of Sniper's van and stretching long and hard as soon as her feet touched the ground.

 

"Yep," Sniper agreed, rounding the back to pull their duffels out.  "Sure you still want me to drive you home, love?  It's another two days of driving like this-- at least."

 

Scout stopped stretching her calves out against his front tire to flash him a grin.   "Of course I'm sure."  She bounced forward to take her bag from him and kissed his cheek in the same motion, smiling all the while.  "Ma'll fuckin' shit herself that I'm dating someone!  And I want you to meet my brothers--maybe punch one of 'em."  Once his hand was free, she slipped her fingers between his and started dragging him toward the snow-dusted motel lobby.  "Not 'cause I can't or nothin', just so they'll respect ya, y'know?"

 

Sniper chuckled and shouldered his bag to open the door for her.  "I think I get it," he said with a quirk of his lips.

 

"Good." Scout grinned and lead him into the lobby, eager to get a shower and food that wasn't fast and greasy.

 

Sniper sprung for one of the nicer rooms, his only specified requirements a king size bed and a bathtub, but Scout had stayed in enough places along the road that she knew what a treat they both were.  Doubly so for them after coming from the barracks at their base-- or his camper, which afforded exactly one comfortable sleeping position that neither of them could maintain after falling asleep.

 

The bed was enormous when Scout unlocked the door, and she couldn't help but toss her bag into the corner and make a running jump into the center of it.  The room was musty, and smelled of several different cigarette brands at varying stages of disappearing.  She turned over on her back and breathed in deeply-- anything to replace the smell of the base, which was just a big old whiff of nine different shades of BO and Spy's cigarettes.

 

Sniper set his bag next to Scout's and made a more sedate journey to join her on the bed.  "Don't suppose we could just crash without eating?" He suggested as he stretched out on his back.

 

"I'm  _starving,"_    Scout said in reply, rolling over to wrap her arms and legs around him with a cheeky grin.

 

"Just had to open my mouth," Sniper groaned, following it up with a laugh when Scout's nose burrowed its way between his unshaven jaw and neck.  

 

"Got something to occupy it right here if it's givin' you trouble," Scout told him, slipping one of her hands up to cup his cheek and draw his face down for a smile-tinged kiss.

 

When they parted, it was only their lips. Scout had entwined herself firmly with Sniper, twisted her legs through his own and had one of her arms wrapped around his torso while her other hand still cupped his cheek.

 

Sniper flexed and shifted against Scout's constricting hold on him.  She clung tighter and kissed his lips with a soft laugh.  

 

With a little work and some ticklish wiggling from Scout, Sniper eventually squirmed his hand between them and hooked his fingers into the front of Scout's pants.  He tugged until her belt stopped him at her hips and then shifted his weight to roll Scout under him.

 

Scout resisted and they tussled until Sniper found himself on his back, his arms pinned to the bed by strong, lean arms that had more strength from batting in enemy heads than his own did from aiming his rifle all day.  Sniper smirked up at Scout and kicked off his boots.

 

"Not hungry anymore, are we?" he crooned.

 

"Leave your hands there and you'll find out," Scout told him, giving his forearms a squeeze before she withdrew her hands and began unbuckling her belt.

 

Sniper shifted his arms, but Scout's hands stopped moving and returned to his arms.  "No, really."  She repositioned them and shifted off of Sniper's hips to stand and shed her pants the rest of the way, watching him all the while to make sure he complied.  "Leave 'em there.”  She bent to pick up her pants and tossed them at the foot of the bed.

 

When Scout reached for Sniper's own belt, he shifted again, eager to relieve some of the building pressure in his trousers.  His arms, however, stayed where she put them.  Scout giggled and unhooked the strip of leather, and then the button and fly of his jeans.

 

Sniper hummed in appreciation when she stroked her fingers against his cock and pulled him out.  Even without her teasing, he was already beginning to fatten and lengthen in anticipation.

 

Scout left his cock to pull his jeans down to his knees, stopping to allow him to work them the rest of the way off as she shed her panties and waited patiently for Sniper's long, thin legs to kick their way out of the constricting clothing.

 

Once Sniper's legs were free, his knees lolled to the side and he made a kissy noise at Scout.  "Gonna take the shirt off, love?" he asked, his eyes glued to the hem just barely covering the modest curve of her ass from view.

 

"Nah," Scout turned around in a slow semi-circle, her eyes watching Sniper's hungry expression.  "I think I like the way you're lookin' at me."

 

Sniper replied with a grin and brought one of his hands down to give her ass a cheeky squeeze.

 

Scout slapped his hand away with a giggle and hopped back up on the bed, sitting herself just below his hips.  She rubbed her hands up and down his thighs behind her with a terrible mockup of disappointment on her face.  "I told you to keep your hands up there, babe."

 

"I'm a bad listener," he replied, shifting his knees up more to try and nudge her closer to his cock. 

 

Scout could feel the tremble in his legs, knew he could feel the wet heat of her pressed against his bare thigh.  She grinned and took his hands when they reached for her, bringing one up to cup her breast and guiding the other beneath the hem.

 

Sniper lifted the shirt with a soft hum and craned his neck to peer beneath.  A soft trail of hair a few shades lighter than his own ran down from Scout's navel to her cunt.  His cock stood partially in the way of his view, already thick and ready for her. 

 

“Hey, I put that under there to touch, not look, ya jerk!” Scout protested, though it turned into a laugh when his hand groping her breast grabbed her shirt and dragged her forward to kiss him, consequently pulling her forward to sit on his hips, the lips of her cunt enveloping his shaft in warmth. 

 

Sniper groaned softly into their breathy kiss and his hips shook upward.

 

Scout grinned and bit his lip before pulling back from the kiss.  “You want me, huh?” she teased softly.

 

“Always,” he agreed, attempting to follow her lips with his own, but her hands held him down, firm on his shoulders.  Sniper crooned softly and dropped his hand from her shirt to touch his own head and then slip his middle finger between them to flick against her clit.

 

Scout encouraged him with a soft groan and a, “fuck yeah…” and began to grind her hips back and forth against his shaft, urging his finger to press against her harder.

 

Sniper’s other hand returned to Scout’s breast, finding her nipple through her shirt and squeezing and twisting gently as the rest of his hand squeezed from below.

 

Scout bit her lip and lifted her hips when she was ready, slipping back down Sniper, leaving him slick and cold without her around him.  She groped to the side and behind her, where her pants lie, and snagged a belt loop.  Her back pocket held a condom and she ripped it open easily, skilled with repeated practice over the past five months.

 

Sniper watched eagerly as she unrolled it along his cock, one of her hands staying at the tip to massage his head through the latex.  He bit the inside of his cheek against a groan, sparks of pleasure zipping up his spine at the attention. 

 

Once the condom was fully on, Scout continued to tease Sniper with a wicked grin.

 

“C’mon, love…” he murmured softly, craning his neck to watch her fingers dance up and down his cock.  “I want you.”

 

Scout grinned and shifted up Sniper’s legs to position herself.  “Keep touchin’ my tits, then,” she told him, slipping down around his head and slowly beginning to flex her legs.  Down, down, slow, easy rolls of her hips that brought her lower with every movement.

 

Sniper slipped a hand beneath her shirt, eagerly skating his rough palm up her toned stomach and ribs to palm her other breast skin to skin.  Scout thought they were small when they first got together, thinking that the pin ups the guys had in their lockers and her mother were how she ought to be.

 

Sniper didn't care, though.  He thought she was perfect.

 

Scout flexed her legs to bring herself back up and then slowly worked her way back down again, making Sniper grind his head back against the cheap motel headboard and grit his teeth in a breathy moan.

 

A soft giggle left Scout.  Her legs went weak suddenly when Sniper tweaked her nipple again, and she made a high, eager noise when it caused her to come all the way down, fully sheathing him inside her.

 

Sniper's hips bucked and his hand groping her through her shirt dropped to her hip, steadying her as she regained her legs.

 

"You're gorgeous," Sniper said softly, rolling his hips up again when Scout bit her lip and scratched her short nails down his chest to rest on his stomach.

 

"Yeah?" she asked, grinning and winking down at him.

 

"M-hm..."  Sniper stopped rolling his hips when Scout began to move again. He just let his head lie back and let her fuck him, his breaths coming harder each time she sped up her hips.

 

His hands touched her ceaselessly, the one beneath her shirt groping and stroking her breast ion time with their movements.  He pressed his thumb to her sternum and dragged it gently down the curve of her ribs to hold her hip, while the other hand shoved at the shirt, giving him a peek at her core and her hips as she moved tirelessly above him.

 

"You like whatcha see?" She asked, when he was mesmerized by her body for too long.  

 

He had always thought of himself as a long and lean guy, but Scout was all muscle with the barest layer of necessary fat to keep her going.  Watching her body move without clothing made him wonder how she hadn't been snatched up by some boy before him.

 

She was perfect.

 

Sniper slipped his hand up from holding Scout's shirt up to give her breast a squeeze.  He then skated his fingers up to her neck to wick away the moisture gathering just beneath her jaw, cupped her cheek and pulled her down for a kiss.  Scout stilled above him, throwing herself into the kiss eagerly as ever.  Sniper couldn't remember a kiss Scout hadn't put her entire body and soul into.  Even a peck on the cheek involved the press of her body against his own and an excited grin after, like she'd been waiting to do it for days.

 

"I  _love_  what I see," he corrected her, when she pulled back for breath, panting against his neck with a soft giggle.

 

"I love ya, too, Sniper."  Scout began moving again, and Sniper chewed the inside of his cheek, closing his eyes and shivering as she picked up her pace.  

 

His hand dropped to her hip again, with his other returning to her breast, squeezing eagerly with every downward thrust of her hips.  His own jerked up in a stilted tempo compared to her own, not as fast, but always at the same time as she came down.

 

"Fuck..." He groaned, letting his head loll back against the headrest.  "Fuck..." He repeated when Scout slowed herself in favor of harder, quicker movements.

 

"Gonna come?" she asked eagerly, licking her lips and meeting his eyes.  "Gonna come all up in me?  I wantcha to.  I want you, Sniper.  I fuck-- fuck--" Scout shivered and her pace picked up again.  Her nails bit into the light paunch of Sniper's stomach, and he grinned, feeling the slicker slide of her orgasm around his cock.  

 

"Couldn't wait for me, love?" he teased, gently rolling her nipple and getting a panting epithet for his cheekiness.

 

It didn't take much more for him to come, but he knew Scout was close again by the time he did, and slipped his hand from her hip to let her grind against his knuckles until she came again. 

 

Scout shivered and shook, bucking her hips against his hand as his cock softened inside her.  She lie forward after, happy to let Sniper continue to palm her tit as she melted into a pool of calm bliss on top of him.

 

Sniper sighed and pulled his wet hand from beneath Scout's cunt to wipe it on her shirt. 

 

"Ew..." She protested, wrinkling her nose and laughing softly until Sniper began to stroke her back in long, loving pets.

 

Sniper chuckled and reached down to slap her ass lightly.  "Shift," he instructed her.

 

Scout smiled up at him and tilted her head to kiss him softly as she slid off his prick and removed the condom.  Once it was in the trash, she cuddled into Sniper's side, an exuberant flush on her cheeks, and a content liquidity to the way she lie against him.

 

"So... No dinnie?" He asked after a few minutes of quietly holding her.

 

Scout's stomach answered him in the form of a growl.

 

"Haha, fuck you," she told him, twisting her neck to stick her tongue out at him.  "Now I'm just gonna eat more."

 

Sniper smirked and kissed her forehead.  "You can eat  _more_?" He asked doubtfully.

 

"Oh hell yeah!  I didn't always eat after we fucked in your camper 'cause all you really got is jerky and crackers and dry sandwich stuff, but I get  _ravenous_."  She assured him.

 

"Guess we better hope there's a diner that serves pancakes at this time of night."  Sniper chuckled.

 

"Aw, man, what if there ain't?"  Scout pouted and cuddled closer to Sniper's side.

 

"If there isn't, I'll make 'em myself, right?  This dump has to have a kitchen.  I'll ask the bloke in the office," Sniper assured her, kissing the top of her head.

 

"Awright."  Scout giggled and tucked herself closer to Sniper's side.  "Thanks for coming home with me, babe," she said after a moment of silent holding.

 

"Sure thing, love."  Sniper gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head again.  "Someone's gotta watch your back."

 

Scout giggled and shifted so that her legs were across Sniper's lap and she could kiss his cheek, then his lips.  "Just don't let Ma catch you," she warned softly.  "She'll smack your knuckles and tell you how to be a proper gentleman."

 

"Oh?" Sniper grinned and slipped his hand up the inside of Scout's thigh, skating beneath the hem of the shirt she still wore.  "How's that?"

 

" _Not_  very gentleman-like," she told him as he thumbed her clit.  "Keep it up," she told him, kissing his rough cheek and eagerly spreading her legs again.


End file.
